Evil Thirst
by Evil Duo
Summary: A vengeful Trunks in a sudden death match against a new enemy that killed Goten. PLEASE R&R!!!


Defying Destiny

Pairings: Goten + Trunks

Warnings: Strangeness, Slight OOC, Goten gets eradicated, annihilated, Tortured, and all that good stuff… Bad Descriptions…Trunks get tortured…

Notes: You HAVE to change one of the characters personalities to make this couple, And its not that intense yet, got to work toward realizing they have feelings for one another….

There is an unlikely chance I'll write a PWP anytime soon, so don't get your hopes Up.

I'm not trying to Copy anyone's work, but if it just so happens someone's is the same as mine, its probably 1,000,000,000,000 x's better than mine. Oh yeah! In this fic, Gohan inherited the same problem everyone thinks Gokou has.

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z and any related articles aren't mine, nor do I claim to own them if I did in anyway make you think I do, you are more wrong than hell. 

===============================================================

**Mini-Prologue**

"Yippee!" There was a short pause…. "Wait a sec… Are you being sarcastic again??" That question always came after Chi-Chi said 'yes' to something. Little kids sure learn fast. 

"Of course I'm Serious! Unless you **want** me to change my mind, Hurry and Pack up!" Young Goten was up and going before she could even finish the sentence. This was the first Camping trip Trunks and Goten are going to have.

===============================================================

"Hey, Trunks! Lets set up camp and just get started! I don't like flying around like this," There was no response but from what he was seeing, the lavender haired boy obviously agreed. 

He pulled out a pack of capsules and looked them over. "Goten, What do you want to use? A tent, a cottage, or do you want to use that cave over there?"

"I wanna use the Scary cave as camp!" Shouted the now very enthusiastic Goten. He glanced over to the Lavender Haired boy and noticed that his best buddy was looking rather hurt. Guess he brought those capsules for a reason…

They slowly trudged towards the cave as they were feeling guilty/hurt. 

Together, they gathered any needed supplies. Goten was a bit more slow because he as taking his time looking around the cave. It was dark and the air was damp. The cave walls seemed dangerously rough. 

"Hey! Hey! I'm not going to do all the work ya know!"

* * *

It was dusk before they knew it, and everything had just been set up. "I'm bored…. Wanna go train??" Suggested the lackluster Trunks. In response, the also bored Goten nodded and they were off. _/ Gee, I need practice with my Energy Blasts…/ _Thought Trunks as they flew to the open fields.

Goten took the air as Trunks stayed grounded and started blasting almost everything in site. Ten minutes into the 'game', both the young warriors went to the Super Saiyan level. 

Goten was completely silent for he was complaining in his head _/…so boring not having any sort of challenge…/ _Returning to normal (so he was no longer SSJ) Goten slowly drifted toward the ground, partly daydreaming about what it would be like if he had won the World Martial Arts Championship, whether or not it was the Adult Division… and make that annoying Mr. Satan lose. He chuckled at the vision. 

Just has he landed, Young Trunks was firing his most powerful blast, and it was going to hit no matter what! It was too late to dissuade the blast, and the damage would be multiplied since Goten wasn't paying attention.

"GOTEN!!"

It was too late. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Searing light ripping, tearing at every square inch of his body, it felt like there was no end to this 'assault'.

He hit the ground with a loud thud. The injured Saiyan struggled to sit up, but failed. "T-Trunks! Yo-you big M-mea-Meanie! W-what was t-tha-that for?!" The young Warrior tried once again to get up, but instead, fainted.

"Well gee, Sorry Goten," /_Great… now I have to carry you back to camp…/ _Trunks slowly picked the other Saiyan up and trudged towards camp. _/Goten! How much do you eat?! I'm having a hard time even holding you up! / _The lavender haired boy eventually made it back to camp. As soon as he put Goten down, young Trunks felt like some good soul had removed the earth from his shoulders…. "Be back soon Goten, Got to get dinner…" With that, he flew off to the nearest woods for he wanted to hurry and get back.

He looked around frantically until he spotted a deer. /_ Might as well…/ _He held up a finger and blasted right through the deer's head; Killing it instantly. The Saiyan flew up to it, picked it up and carried it back to camp. 

Upon arrival, Trunks almost immediately (like after putting the deer down immediate) walked over to Goten to check how he was doing. He was sleeping now….

Trunks did all the skinning, the scraping, The Getting the fire going, before Goten woke up. "What-!? Trunks! What did I miss?!"

"Only all the work, Goten," Responded Trunks in a monotone voice. He then continued to cook the meat over the fire.

Goten watched intently as Trunks slowly got dinner ready. More so, he was staring into his eyes. They were like a window to his soul, or more like Oceans of Possibilities, Beautiful and peaceful, yet at the same time, violent and mysterious.

"Problem? Goten? You seem awfully quiet,"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong!" Smiled the naïve Goten, "Wow Trunks! I never noticed how pretty your eyes and smile were!" Right then you could see Trunks blushing, but easily mistaken it for the glow of the Flames. 

"…. Uh… Thanks… um…it's nice to see your smile…too…" He didn't even bother to turn his head, just to keep the blushing hard to notice. 

"Trunks, is that Sunburn or Are you blushing?"

"What? NO! Its just the fire…." Now he was redder than before, and Goten could see, since Trunks was staring at him. A sudden yelp shot out of his mouth; He had burnt the meat so it was like a huge chunk of charcoal… and the stick he was holding had started on fire as well. And it just so happened that He dropped the stick onto some grass and twigs, which almost instantly blew up in flames and sparks.

After a large quantity of time Panicking about the fire, they eventually Got everything under control. Trunks refused to try and cook some meat because Goten was laughing at him. "Well, if you think its so funny, YOU do it!"

" But I uh… wasn't laughing at you! Just laughing cause… um…I'm glad you did something so I wouldn't die of Boredom!" Goten was really trying to get out of this one, he hadn't ever done anything like this before!

"Nuh-uh Goten, You got yourself into this, now you get out by yourself," He handed Goten another stick and a hunk of meat. 

After a lot of Arguing, They did get back to the cooking part, but it was once again Trunks in front of the blaze. Before young Trunks was even done cooking, Goten fell dead to the world. This made Trunks even more aggravated, but not angry enough to throw a fit. It was really late already and he was pretty tired too. He ate what he cooked and took the remains outside rather a long distance away so the cave wouldn't reek and no wild animal would come in while they were sleeping. Slowly, or what seemed everlasting, he Trudged back to the cave to sleep.

Next morning they were both awakened by a loud explosion followed by a crashing sound. Curious about what it was, they step outside in the light. 

Vigilantly, they walked towards the source of the noises. A sudden beam came straight to them, they managed to dodge it, but before the dust even settled, two more came, each had their own targets. One managed to skim Trunks' arm, the other one, direct hit. Whimpers of pain and evil laughs filled the air as Trunks rushed towards the injured Saiyan.

"Goten!" He looked over the battered body and almost felt like he was going to give up the ghost, but he knew he wasn't going to, Goten was. 

"You have 15 minutes Boy!" A body stepped out of the ruins and dust of the area. "And then, I will destroy you and every other living thing on this planet! Until then do as you wish, for it will be the last thing you'll do!" The strange being started laughing again. Seeing his chance, the furious warrior upgraded to Super Saiyan and fired that same blast he used that accidentally hit Goten_. /I doubt this will work, but hey! Who am I doubting? /_ The attack didn't even phase that monster! Trunks just stood there shocked and bewildered. The monster also froze. "Y-You're a Saiyan!"

"Yeah! What's it to you?"

"Oh, Never mind. 14 Minutes!"

/Man, who the heck is this guy? That attack didn't even scratch him, then there's no way I can beat this lunatic. What's with him and Saiyans? What am I doing blaming this guy? It's my fault Goten was so, fatigued and exhausted in the first place…/ He looked down at Goten, who was completely motionless. "GOTEN!!" He grabbed the cadaver and flew towards Chi-Chi's house.

Upon arrival, Trunks charged through the door, set Goten Down. He was trying to Get Gohan to follow him, while Chi-chi was questioning him.

"Trunks!! What happened to Goten? !" Chi-chi obviously didn't realize Goten was lifeless… at least until his body started disappearing. "Oh My Gosh!!" 

"No time to explain Mom! Got to run!" And with that, they both left before Chi-chi could say 'Why?'

Once they got there, Gohan froze. "O-Oh my…" / what is this Thing?!!? /

" Gohan, You'd better be careful, that creep is pretty strong," warned the very annoyed Trunks, /and he laughs too much…/ 

"What? I do not laugh too much! I'm just having some fun. Gohan is it? You want to know who I am huh? Not till you tell me how many beings on this planet has Saiyan blood running through them,"

/Why does he want to know how many are there of us Saiyans? Well, lets see, there's Vegeta, Me, Trunks… well then.../"5 Saiyans! Why do you want to know?"

"Uh, Gohan, There are 3 of us…" whispered the baffled Trunks. He was then told that Gohan had to change it so the creature would look longer if he were trying to locate and kill them.

"King Vegeta, The Ruler of all Saiyans, alive! But that's impossible!" The, monster was starting to squirm.

"No, you Dummy!" The careless Lavender Haired boy stopped to think, / Wait a second; It **IS** King Vegeta… he's married to Mom…Wow! My dads a King! / "Never mind, it IS King Vegeta! And he's going to kick your butt!" The creature laughed at the statement, and in a flash sent him soaring backwards. That, catching Gohan by surprise, made him suddenly realize that this wasn't a regular enemy, it was a regular speedball with super strength, who can somehow sense what the opponent thinking.

"Gohan, Do you not know how to count? I thought you were intelligent," The low voice that belonged to the mysterious was taunting Gohan, whom was ignoring every comment. 

"Trunks, Better get your Dad, I think this'll be tougher than we thought," Gohan was quietly whispering to the younger boy. As soon as he turned around, a very powered up Super Saiyan was standing there, smirking. 

"Well, well, look who was just about to cry mommy cause he was too weak!" His insults were beyond tolerable, even for Gohan. But because of the situation they were in, He decided to keep channeling his anger towards the new enemy; after all, he could've easily gone Beyond Super Saiyan level. 2, which would be completely new to them all, with the amount of anger just waiting to be released from him created by the fact that His Brother, Goten, Had just been killed, and all that taunting. A Very mad Second level Super Saiyan who's brother, that seemed like almost everything to him, had just been killed is someone you wouldn't want to mess with, even if you were a Super Fast Speed demon with super strength, and the ability to read minds. 

"Listen up you! That was My Brother you assassinated! And you are So Going pay!" The furious Saiyan Powered up a little past Level 2, but not nearly close enough to get to three, and charged right towards the murderer. It took a couple of swings before managing to lay one on the creature. Punching it was like a regular Human punching an extremely thick steel wall. The pain was ignored after a couple of hits. It just didn't matter anymore. They were engaged in Mortal Combat, the odds against the righteous warrior. / I can do this… Nothing can stop me! I will avenge you, brother…/ 

Right that instant, His punches were more effective, and what used to be super strong armor of the enemy was weakened immensely. 

"Ack! How did that happen? !" The creature was beyond shocked.

"Hey You! What is your name? Where did you come from? What is your dang mission here?" Vegeta was just dying to know more about this being. It was somehow the same strength as a Super Saiyan. 

"My Name is Yaksha, I am the last of my Kind, and they were destroyed by You Saiyans. I have been Training hard, Very Hard to get revenge against you. I have evolved into what you see before you. I cannot tell you anymore." The response was rattled, and the creature seemed overly emotional. "And that is why, why I Must destroy every last one of you!" And he struck right when Gohan was calmed down. The not-so-enraged Saiyan was sent crashing into a mountain.

/It all happened so fast; from those precious moments of seeing Goten's Smile, and hearing that laugh, The laugh that even made my father cheery, to the event of his Horrible death. From the awkward conversation, to the Rumbling and evil laughs; from the sudden blasts and explosions to the eternal struggle for life that failed so distastefully.../ Trunks was on the ground, his eyes were blank and lifeless, like his mind was wandering in another dimension. After a couple minutes of deep thought, the remorseful warrior broke out in tears. 

Sensing exactly what was going to happen, Vegeta demanded of Trunks to leave. 

"No! Not right now, not after I just sat there and watched Goten die like that! I'm not going to retreat, not in this situation…" Trunks' voice was changing from emotional to a bloodthirsty savage. 

His head shot up with a petrifying death Glare. Yaksha was in mid air, looming down on his enemies. Quickly, trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and zoomed up to the 'foreign object' and stopping face to face in front of Yaksha. / You are SO ruined… / "**AND THIS IS FOR GOTEN!!**" He gathered up some energy, and amazingly, blew off Yaksha's right arm. 

"You! How did you?" Yaksha was taken aback by the effect of the attack. "Furthermore, how did you figure it out?" Trunks didn't know what to say, he was shocked too.

Gohan quickly grabbed Trunks and pulled him towards Vegeta. "Trunks! How did you do that? !" In response, Trunks just told him to keep thinking that the weirdo's Ruined and that doubting yourself will make him immune to any attack. The fact made sense; He doubted himself until he just wanted Yaksha dead. 

Trunks was still in tears when he was talking so it made it difficult to understand him.

"Quit crying! That isn't going to bring Kakarott's boy back!" Vegeta's scowling didn't help much either. The now down, depressed, and scared boy slowly started drifting away from the battle zone, just as Krillin landed.

"Hey guys! I was headed towards Chi-chi's house and saw this big explosion. What's go-" He was stopped short by the sight of the hideous monster. His sleek, gray, scale covered body that resembled a dragon. The demonic head that resembled the devil, The long curved horns implanted on each side of his head, Fang-like teeth protruding out of his jaws, and those piercing yellow eyes. He looked down at the hands; they were large with huge talons that stick out of thick fingers. The legs and feet weren't much different. "Umm… I think I'll go see what err... Trunks is doing…"

Vegeta mumbled some things about the midget being a coward. 

~Wherever Goten happens to be~

"Hey! Sir, Where am I?"

"You're at the Check in station in the other world. Where spirits of the lifeless go to see what happens to them next" He paused, as he looked the boy over. "You're Gokou's son Aren't you?" Goten nodded proudly.

"Can I go see my dad?" With a quick and slightly cautioned ok, Goten was let to the plane that took him to Grand Kai's Planet.

~Grand Kai's Planet~

"Goten! How? What? How come you're here? How'd you die? !" Gokou was firing questions at Goten faster than a speeding bullet (Authors note: Which happens to be really slow, but they're long questions… kind of) Gokou eventually stopped after asking enough questions, which half were repeated multiple times, until Goten forgot the first 10 questions. But it was typical; He hardly even heard the questions anyways. 

" Long story…" Goten paused, and looked around observing all the other fighters and spotted King Kai and, "Who are they?"

"WHAT?! You don't know me! The legendary King Kai? !" The err… 'Man' was outraged and kept ranting about how great he was. The other Kais just laughed at him.

"Dad, Why is umm… King Kai so full of himself?" Whispered Goten to his dad, Gokou Just laughed the comment.

~Along a River~

"Trunks? What to go back yet?" Krillin had been spending the whole time trying to raise Trunks' self esteem. Trunks nodded and started flying back towards the battlefield before Krillin even stood up to go to Chi-chi's house. /Oh shoot… I forgot to tell father how to beat him. I bet Gohan forgot about it already…/ Trunks was still in deep thought.

~Back at the Battle Field~

Vegeta was lying on the ground, bruised and Bloody, While Gohan was plummeting towards the rocky earth. Though Yaksha was too far away to see his expression, Trunks could sense it. Yaksha was headed towards him! He didn't have all too much time to think so he just turned around to start running. The frightened boy took only a few steps before the monster caught of to him and easily knocked him out. 

"That was far too easy!"Yaksha laughed at how weak the boy was. /hmm… He seems to like the river… I'll make that his grave! / The evil creature started laughing maniacally as he carried Trunks towards the River.

As soon as he arrived, Trunks woke up to the noise of the rapid currents. "Huh? Hey! Put me down!" His squirming only made the demonic creature more annoyed. 

"I'll put you down all right," Yaksha announced it as he dunks Trunks underwater and held him there until he was no longer moving.

/I guess this is it…Goodbye…everybody…But don't feel shame in my going away… If you really do… I'm pretty much a Useless figure that caused most of this… Well… at least I get to see Goten Again…/ Trunks was saying his last words in his head, hoping that they, his friends, his family, could hear them. 

Yaksha pulled him up to see if he was still Breathing. Nothing. Grinning, he was satisfied and threw Trunks in the vast currents, for him to get carried away. "Now to finish the other two off for good…"

Vegeta woke up with a huge headache. "What the?! How come I can't feel Trunks' ki energy anymore?"

"Of course! He's gone. And you'll never see him again!" Yaksha had arrived after taking his time flying back. The Saiyan was outraged by the outcome of this battle and went all Out. 

/I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do. I don't care If I get taunted, I put a lot of time and patience into helping raise that brat…/ He was rapidly firing random blasts at the enemy in all directions, pausing when a lot of dust picked up just so he could see. Yaksha was pretty much dead until he fired an abnormally immense Big Bang Attack, completely incinerating the Demon. 

Gohan awoke during the middle of the assault and shielded his eyes from the flying debris. After all the dust was settled, Vegeta Flew away before Gohan could see Him. The teen Saiyan returned home only to see his mother crying and weak of exhaustion. "Mom? We can wish Goten back you know? We just have to find the Dragon balls!" Gohan's attempts to cheer his mother up succeeded indeed but now he had to calm her down. 

After finally getting his Mother to go to sleep, Gohan decided to pay a visit to Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan braced himself for a big confrontation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I know, that was corny, but hey. Review it PLEASE!! I need to know what you think before I start the sequel… But you know what that's about… so yeah… If you REALLY want, I can e-mail the name of my next fic and a quick summary. Just send e-mail to: chibi_goten1@hotmail.com**


End file.
